You Can't Save Me From My Past
by Countrygal17
Summary: Bella's friend Chris is in trouble; his girlfriend Emily is dead, and the police think he killed her. Needing her help, Bella goes back to Phoenix to be with the family, without telling Edward. Crossover between Twilight and The Pact, enjoy!
1. Preface: The Phone Call

**A/N: Okay here's my latest story, I have up to Chapter 2 done and edited, and if you like what you see I'll post these quickly... R&R please... they help me write better!**

Preface:

How hard could it be to sleep without Edward? Oh who am I kidding? Its impossible. Which is why instead of sleeping, as I should be doing, I'm reading _Pride and Prejudice_, or maybe I'll read _Wuthering Heights_ in a little bit... Well shit, I've got enough time to read both. Edward was gone for the night, hunting with his family because Alice saw it would be sunny tomorrow. These were the days I hated most, but I'll deal with it because I'll see Edward soon enough.

The shrill ring of my phone wakes me from my reverie. I actually have a cell phone now, the product of Edward wanting to be able to always keep in contact with me. And so of course, all of my friend's in Phoenix now had my number as well, something I'm very happy about, especially when I see the caller ID flash the name Chris across the screen, he could make me forget about Edward being gone for a little while.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Bella?" A woman's voice asks from the phone. "Bella is that you?" Her voice is strangled, as if she's trying not to cry.

"Yes Gus, it's me." I answer. I immediately recognize the voice as Gus, Chris's mom. Then my stomach drops, if Gus was calling from Chris's phone, then something must have happened to Chris. "Gus what's wrong?" I ask. I hear a whimper over the phone and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Chris is in the hospital," she whispers, "and so is... Emily...or..." My heart speeds up and I put my hand over my heart.

"Are they alright?" I ask hopefully.

"Chris is physically, but Em... She didn't make it Bella, she's gone." I can't say anything, too shocked to produce words. "Chris needs you here Bella, that's why I'm calling. I have a feeling he won't talk to anyone but you." That wakes me up, Chris needs me, so I have to go.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I tell her. After a few more exchanges we say goodbye and I hang up the phone. The plane ticket would be easy enough to get, as well as convincing Charlie to let me go, but what about Edward?

I can't wait until he comes back, it could be two days. No, I need to go now. Grabbing a piece of paper I write him a note.

_Edward,_

_I am so sorry but I have to go, something has happened to my friends in Phoenix and they need me. I couldn't wait for you to come home because they need me now. Just know that I am safe and I'll be with people who really do care about me. I'll be home when I can, please don't come after me, I need to do this on my own._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

After leaving the note on my bed I get my things together and start to arrange a plane ticket, it's going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Here's chapter two, hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

Sitting in the guest room, staring at the ceiling, I'm wondering what I would be doing now. Edward would be over, Charlie placated enough that I could stay in my room for the rest of the night, and Edward would be humming my lullaby. I turn onto my side and close my eyes, but sleep won't come. Having someone sleep next to you for so long makes it impossible to sleep on your own.

I sigh and sit up in the bed, which was entirely too warm for my taste. Sleep was just not coming, my thoughts jumbled from the day. Getting the call, begging Charlie, leaving Edward. And then... Seeing Gus, seeing Chris, and not seeing Emily. Then I hear it, the muffled sound of Chris's cries from his room across the hall. Looking at the clock I see it's just around midnight, he probably thought we were all asleep.

I get out of the bed and walk out of the guest room. The cries become louder in the hall as I hesitate at his bedroom door. We both didn't need to feel alone. Three gentle knocks on the door and the crying quiets, but there is no attempt to open the door. Sighing, I turn the knob and let myself in, just as I had so many times before. Chris is on the bed, laying face down, his head buried in his pillow. I walk over and sit on his bed, he doesn't budge.

I lift my hand to stroke his hair, something only I'd been known to do. Slowly his head turns so I can see his eyes. So many emotions are shown on his face, pain, sadness, fear. It hurts my hear to see my best friend like that.

"Chris..." I whisper, talking any louder my voice would have cracked. He gently takes my arm and pulls me down to lay with him. I feel his tears, wet on my neck, as he rests his head under my chin.

"Sh.." I whisper to him. "I'm here, it's alright." His shaking is so bad, everything I try isn't stopping it. I kiss his head and hum under my breath. Ever since I was a little girl I loved lullabies, which made the one Edward wrote for me even more special. With my voice soft I start to sing, the one thing only he could get me to do. Even Edward doesn't know I can sing.

_Never alone_

_Never alone_

_I'll be here in the beat of your heart when you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly_

_This isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you, stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone_

Chris starts to calm down after that, his breathing slows.

"Oh Chris." I say and he lifts his head so his eyes meet mine. We lay there like that for a while, two identical sets of eyes hollowed by the loss of someone we loved. I didn't realize I was crying until Chris wipes the tears away from my face. Even though he lost even more than I did, he still wants to be strong, even if his weakness has been shown.

My year away didn't change how close we are. It's like I've never been gone. I fall asleep in the arms of my best friend, wondering if I'll ever sleep on my own again.

The next couple of days blend together. It's a period of waiting, would Chris continue to be a suspect, or would they let him go? We never leave each other's side, Chris and I, we are bonded at the hip once again. Only this time out of need, not just want.

I knew Edward was probably worried, he didn't know where I was, but I couldn't tell him, he would never have let me go, which would have been a bust. Chris needs me here, I've seen that these past couple of days. We have yet to talk about that day, but I think that Chris will talk when he's ready, I can't imagine what he went through, though its probably how Edward felt when I went to confront James. I shudder at the thought of his name. I had almost died that day, but Emily did die, she made sure of it.

The funeral was beautiful, of course. We all stood by her grave to wish her goodbye. But Chris stood off by himself. I wanted to go to him, wanted to hold his hand. But that was what I had needed, not what he needed. Instead I held onto David. He was my default friend from a blind date gone wrong. I remember it so clearly.

Emily and Chris had just started dating, the joy of first love hung heavily in the air around them. But knowing Em, she felt bad about going off on a date without me, even though I would have been perfectly fine sitting at home and reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the hundredth time. But instead, I was set up on a blind date. David was a nice guy, and after that night we actually ended up really close friends, but that night was as awkward as hell. We didn't really know what to do, since for both of us there was no attraction there. We ended up talking a lot, and it got easier as the night went on. Unlike Emily, I didn't get a kiss goodnight, which suited me fine.

After I met David I ended up spending a lot more time with him, but I felt guilty for ditching my old friends. So soon enough, David became part of our little group, making us four instead of the three amigos. David put his arms around me and held me close to him as we watched Emily's coffin go into the ground. I ended up burying my face in his shirt, unable to watch one of my best friends leave me forever. David squeezed my close to him and rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"Sh.." he had said, comforting me the same way I had comforted Chris the day I had come back.

Now Chris, David and I are sitting at the old playground, just mulling around, since no one seemed to like the old park anyway. We are sitting in a circle on the green grass of the empty field. I'm picking at the grass by my feet. Suddenly Chris sighs and lays back into the grass.

"Do you think.... that Emily can see us now?" he asks quietly. I quickly look at David, wondering if I should answer. He shrugs his shoulders so I lay back into the grass as well, looking up to the almost cloudless sky and wonder what you see when you get past the atmosphere. I was looking for a sign, something that would show me that Emily was alright, that we would be alright. There was nothing.

"I think so," I say, though I'm not so sure. Did you go to heaven if you committed suicide? "And she's probably laughing at just how boring we are." I add. David snorts and lays back into the grass as well.

"I think I have to agree with that logic," he said. "Em did always want to DO something. She was never one for sitting around."

"Mmmm" I say. I close my eyes and let the sun hit my face, momentarily taken back to the first time I was with Edward in the meadow, the sun had been just as warm. Then guilt takes over for not letting Edward know where I was, but it's better this way... I think.

"I hope so." Chris says. The conversation has taken on a sad quality to it and I decide we need to liven up a little.

"Say, who wants to push me on the swing?!" I say sitting up and smiling. David snorts.

"Really Bell, what are you, five?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"No, I just think we should do something, no more Mr. Mopey pants over there." I point to Chris. We need to have some fun. Chris sits up.

"I am not Mr. Mopey Pants," he says. I smile, knowing that this is what he needs.

"Oh really? Then prove it, push me on the SWINGS!" I cry getting up. Chris laughs.

"I'll race ya." he says with a gleam in his eye, though it falters a little. I'm so happy he is trying. "On your mark, get set-"

"GO!" I yell and start to run.

"Oh you are such a cheater," he calls, running after me.

"Catch me if you can SUCKER!" I yell behind me as I run to the swing. "Who is the queen of the universe?" I ask out loud. "Why its me! Bella Swan, champion of the race to the swings. Bow down my loyal subjects." I start to laugh. Chris runs up, followed by David, both as breathless as me.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY!" They say as they pretend to bow at my feet. Then they fall into a fit of laughter. I just shake my head, laughing with them. We certainly are crazy people.

"Wait a minute, why is no one pushing me?" I ask, pretending to be annoyed.

"Here I come, my queen." Chris says walking around the swing before grabbing my torso quickly.

"AH!" I say, startled by the quick movement. Chris laughs.

"Still ticklish I see." he notes.

"As ever," I say back. He kisses my cheek sweetly and takes the ropes on the swing and starts to pull them back.

"You ready?" he whispers in my ear. I nod my head and he lets go of the chain so I swing forward. I've always loved the swings. They make you feel like you can fly. Chris pushes me for a while, David on the front of the swings pretending to move away from my swinging legs. These are the memories that I like best, the ones where we just have fun, where we can do just about anything and we'll always have a smile on our face. Em and I had been the ones to make it this way, dragging Chris and David anywhere we damn well pleased. And of course, Chris had never been one to say no to Emily, or me for that matter.

We spent the rest of the day like that, just messing around and laughing. It was a day we all needed. Little did we know though, it was the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 2: Please Explain

**A/N: Reviews people!!!! Seriously, I love them, so please give me some! Oh! The Eddie and Bellie Awards start nominations tomorrow, you can find the link in my profile :)**

Chapter 2

It's Chris's birthday and he's 18 years old. And while it's an age I hope to never be I know that it's a big deal. Or at least, it should be. Chris seems to be reluctant about his birthday, but who can blame him? He lost the love of his life.

Gus, bless her heart, is trying to make it a good birthday for him, making his favorite dinner and cake, his gifts proudly presented on the dining room table.

"Chris," I knock on his bedroom door. "Come on, I think they're done talking about you now." I try to get him to smile most days, saying things I would have said if Emily was still alive. The door opens and Chris stands there, a smile plastered on his face, though he can't fool me. His smile never reaches his eyes anymore.

I'm waiting for the talk to happen, for the day when Chris cracks and tells me what happened that night. Though I know it will take a while, I never dreamed that he would keep it from ME all this time. But I can tell from the way he grabs my hand and keeps me close, that he needs me. And that is why I'm here. He will talk when he's ready.

David is supposed to come over tonight, but he's running late because of work. As per his reputation we will be starting dinner without him, he won't make it on time for that.

I lead Chris into the kitchen and sit down next to him at the table. It looks very festive, and even Chris can't help but smile at the sight of it.

"Wow Gus," I say, looking around. Then I spot the cake. "Holy crow is that coconut frosting?" I ask. Gus nods proudly.

"And there's strawberry filling on the inside." I smile, it's Chris's favorite cake.

"Really Mom?" Chris asks. I nudge him playfully, he winks back. Maybe things would be alright after all. James, Chris's dad, took the matches and lit each of the eighteen candles on Gus's beautiful cake. We all begin to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chris, happy birthday to you!" Chris blows out the candles and readily eats his slice before Gus has a chance to set his plate down. I giggle.

"Hey Chris, why don't you wait until your mother gets her hand out of the way." I tease. He sticks his tongue out at me and I shake my head.

"He just turned eighteen and yet he still acts like a five year old."

Gus laughs at my statement, "you say that every birthday Bella," she says. I nod my head.

"And yet, he never gets the hint." Chris swats at me playfully.

"Ah shut up," he says. The doorbell rings and Gus puts up a finger to show that she will get it, the poor thing had a bite of cake in her mouth. There's mumbling, and I wish for the thousandth time that I had vampire hearing like Edward. Then we hear Gus call for James in a worried tone. The three of us left, Chris, Kate (his little sister), and I, sit up straighter. What's going on? Then two police men come into the kitchen.

"Christopher Harte, you are under arrest for murder in the first degree. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you."

"CHRIS!" Kate and I yell at the same time.

"Don't tell them anything!" James calls out from the other room, "keep quiet until you talk to your lawyer." I recognize the scared shitless look in his eyes.

"Bella," he whispers. The tears fall from my eyes as they take him away. "Mommy." I hear faintly as he looks towards Gus. She crumples and Chris is taken out of the house.

"NO!" I yell and run after them. But I only make it to the top of the steps, they put Chris in the cruiser. I stand there, frozen, as they drive off. Any reserve I thought I had was gone, and I fall to the steps and cry into my hands. Loud sobs escape from my chest and I don't care. When you cry as hard as I am, you couldn't give a fuck at whoever hears you. I don't know how long I cry, only that I had no more tears in my eyes.

"Happy birthday Chris," I whisper into the air.

"Bella." I looked up to see Edward standing there, his eyes full of concern and his hair windblown. I quickly wipe my eyes, not wanting him to see the evidence of my crying. He'd want me to go home, to forget about all of this. But I couldn't, I wasn't going to leave Chris behind. Edward walks over to me and lifts my chin with one hand, while the other wipes tears from my eyes. He sits down next to me and looks at me. "Bella what happened?" he asks. I turn my head away from him, not wanting to answer the question. I can't tell him anything that will make him want to force me back to Forks. I need to be here, for Chris, for his family. Hell for myself. I know that its killing Edward because he can't read my mind, but I don't know what to say to him. I hear him sigh

"Bella, will you please say something to me, _before_ I go mad?" I slump down a little more, knowing I have to say something to him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him quietly. I feel him tense a little at my question and I feel a little guilty, but I did tell him not to come after me.

"What am I doing here Bella? I'm here because I come back from hunting to find you have disappeared. Your little note didn't give me much to go by."

"That's because I told you not to come," I say under my breath.

"Did you really think I would let you come here by yourself?" Edward asks.

Stupid vampire hearing.

"Bella, honestly, you should have waited for me." Then I lost it.

"And then what? I would have come here just in time to see my best friend being taken away in a police cruiser? I don't think so Edward."

Edward glares at me.

"If he did something bad enough to make him get arrested..."

"HE DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" I say forcefully, as a fresh round of tears begin to make themselves known. I just yelled at Edward. "Oh God...." I say and I feel Edward's arms wrap themselves around me, comforting me, even after I just yelled at him.

"It's alright," he coos, "Shh don't cry." I let Edward comfort me for a while, wiping tears from my eyes. He doesn't push me for anymore answers, though I know he will soon. Judging from how suddenly he came down here, he must have read enough in Charlie's mind to form an opinion on Chris.

I know I can't blame Edward for being protective, he doesn't want to lose me, and I guess I'm a little more sensitive to that now, seeing just how hard it is to lose someone you love. But I don't want him to see me like this, so broken and upset. That was another reason I hadn't wanted him to come, my life here is so much different from my life in Forks. I'm not sure if Edward will understand the "me" that Chris and David know.

I look up as I hear the grumble of David's truck pull into the driveway. Leave it to him to be THAT late to the party. He can tell right away that I'm not okay, because he gets out of the car quickly and runs to my side.

"Bella?" he asked. "Bella what's wrong?" I let him pull me up to a standing position and hug him tightly, slightly aware of my boyfriend right behind me. "Where's Chris?" I start to cry again.

"Th-they took him." I say. "The police came to the house and arrested him," I whimper.

"What!" He screams. "Bella why didn't you call me? I would've left earlier and come here." I shake my head.

"I've been sitting out here for an hour at least, I'm too in shock to anything but scream or cry," I say. He hugs me tighter.

"Oh Bella," he says and then his grip slackens a little. "Hi." he says. I turn around, knowing he was talking to Edward.

"Hello," Edward says. I hold out my hand for him to take. Sure I could never really pull him up, but its a human gesture. He takes my hand and stands up without any effort. I clear my throat.

"Um David, this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is my best friend David." I say. David sticks out a hand.

"Nice to finally meet the boyfriend," he said. "Hearing about you in her letters works, but I'm glad to meet you, I can tell you make her happy." I smile a little at that, glad that David was going to be nice about all of this. Edward shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I finally get to meet the recipient of those letters she spends so much time on," he smiles a crooked smile that makes me blush, and of course Edward notices. David nods.

"So I'm guessing you're here because little Bella here decided not to tell you everything going on here? I had a feeling you'd come down here, Chris and I both did." I look at him incredulously.

"What?" I ask.

"Well any caring boyfriend would make sure his girlfriend was okay, and since yours is a little more protective than the rest, Chris and I just assumed it would only be a matter of time before he found his way here." I shake my head and smile.

"Just please tell me you didn't bet on it." I say. David just smiles.

"Okay, then I won't tell you that I won either." I hit his arm. "Ouch, woah nice Bella."

"Shut up." I say.

"Actually that is why I'm here," Edward says. "Bella tends to leave notes left with something to be desired. My family and I were worried about her. We wanted to make sure she's okay." David nods.

"I can promise that she has been in very good hands. Chris and I would never hurt her, ever. And quite frankly, Bella came because Chris needed her to be here, she's doing a world of good with him, and hopefully it'll keep him sane enough while they sort the trial out." I flinch, Chris going to trial, Em dead, why did this have to happen?'

"What happened exactly? Bella hasn't been to keen on talking about it." David looks at me.

"You know he's going to be okay." he says. "Chris is strong, he'll pull through this." I nod my head, I know he's strong, I just wish he didn't have to be at the moment. David sighs. 'Why don't we go to the park eh? Explain things to your boyfriend, I promise you'll feel better once you talk about it." I nod my head and David gives me a one armed hug. "It'll be okay." he whispers in my ear. He looks over to Edward. "Come on, we'll take my car. We'll explain things to you in a place that many a memory has been made." Edward nodded.

"Alright," he stood up. "Are you okay Bella?" he asks me. I decide to just tell him the truth.

"Honestly Edward, I'm not. But I think I will be, after things start to settle down." I say. Edward takes my hand and nods.

"I'm right here." he says so low that I can hear. I nod my head.

"I know." I whisper. David, Edward and I get into David's car and drive back to the old park, and that's when it strikes me that the last time we were there may have been the last time I'll ever be at the park with Chris. It's enough to keep me quiet for the entire drive there.


End file.
